Tsunkatse
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-232 |producer(s)= |story= Gannon Kenney |script= Robert J. Doherty |director=Mike Vejar |imdbref=tt0708999 |guests=The Rock as Champion, Jeffrey Combs as Penk, J. G. Hertzler as Hirogen Hunter and Tarik Ergin as Lt. Ayala (Uncredited) |previous_production=Fair Haven |next_production=Blink of an Eye |episode=VGR S06E15 |airdate=9 February 2000 |previous_release=Memorial |next_release=Collective |story_date(s)=53447.2 (2376) |previous_story=Fair Haven |next_story=Blink of an Eye }} Summary While on shore leave, Chakotay and Torres attend a Tsunkatse match in a nearby alien world. In the meantime, Captain Janeway is off touring a planet in a neighboring system. However, before Chakotay can attend another match, he first must get another crewmember to cover his duties. Meanwhile, Seven of Nine and Tuvok ask Chakotay if they can study a micro-nebula on an away mission. Chakotay grants them permission, telling them that they can spend their shore leave in whatever manner they choose. While in the shuttle, Seven of Nine and Tuvok are captured by an alien vessel. An alien named Penk welcomes Seven of Nine to Tsunkatse, telling her that she is going to be a very popular attraction. Seven demands to see Tuvok, who was injured when their shuttle was hit. While attending to Tuvok, Seven of Nine tells Penk that she has no intention of participating in his game. However, Seven agrees to fight for Tuvok in exchange for his medical care. Back on Voyager, Chakotay, Kim, Paris and Torres engage in a conversation about boxing and fighting matches. And the Doctor tries to get Neelix to go with him to the Norcadian Museum of Entomology instead of attending the Tsunkatse matches with Chakotay. At the match, Chakotay, Kim, Paris and Neelix are shocked to discover that Seven of Nine, dressed in an alien fight suit, is the challenger of the Tsunkatse match. Seven tells her opponent in the ring that she doesn't want to fight. Meanwhile, Chakotay leads the others through the crowd, struggling to get closer to the pit. From Voyager, Torres calls Chakotay looking for an update on the match. Chakotay tells her what's going on and instructs her to beam Seven out. However, Torres is unsuccessful because she thinks that Seven's lifesigns are masked somehow. Torres tells Chakotay that the figures in the pit are photonic, or holographic projections that are being transmitted from a different location. Drawing back his arm, the Champion swings at Seven who falls to the ground. In the meantime from the Delta Flyer, Captain Janeway asks Chakotay and Torres for an update. And while Seven of Nine is nursing her injuries, Penk tells her that he is entering her in the Red Match, where only one of the opponents leaves the ring alive. Penk's sidekick The Hunter promises to train Seven for the match. He reminds her that there are no individuals in Tsunkatse, only prey. Continuing the effort to rescue Seven of Nine, the Norcadian Ambassador tells Neelix that he will begin an immediate investigation. However, Neelix is not convinced that the Ambassador has nothing to do with the fact that friendly aliens are being forced to compete in Tsunkatse matches against their will. Torres tells Chakotay that they were having trouble isolating the source of the transmissions because they never seemed to be coming from the same place. They realized that the transmissions are emanating from a ship that is protected from neutronic weaponry. Back on the alien ship, Seven is instructed to rest before her match. Just as the match is about to begin, Seven is shocked when The Hunter enters the ring. The Hunter tells Seven that he was training her so that she could kill him and give him an honorable death. Meanwhile, Voyager finally tracks down the Tsunkatse Vessel. Chakotay tells Penk that they only have 30 seconds to return Seven and Tuvok before Voyager begins firing. Back in the ring, Seven tries to convince The Hunter that they both should refuse to fight. Voyager and the Tsunkatse Vessel begin to exchange fire, allowing the crew to beam Tuvok over. However, they are unable to get a lock on Seven's individual positioning, and instead beam both Seven and The Hunter onto Voyager. Back on Voyager, Paris instructs The Hunter to step away from Seven. Chakotay tells The Hunter that a Hirogen hunting party has agreed to meet with them. The Hunter discloses his gratefulness to the crew and tells them that he plans to look for his son. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Chris Booton (Cbooton) on Wednesday, February 09, 2000 - 7:34 pm: I'm suprised that no one seems shocked to see a hirogen this far from where Voyager first encountered them. I thought they were well away from Hirogen space. If I remember correctly they have done the following jumps since 'the killing game p 1 & 2' 300 ly (Hope and Fear) 10000 ly (Timeless) 20000 ly (Dark Frontier) 2000 ly (Night) 30 sectors (Voyager conspiracy) normal travel So, shoudlen't they be way beyond the Hirogen? Sarah on Wednesday, February 09, 2000 - 8:13 pm: Cool way to bring back the Hirogen. And to those who wonder why he was so far from his space... well, he was captured wasn't he? Did you think they would just float around his little area of space? Nick Angeloni (Nangeloni) on Wednesday, February 09, 2000 - 9:18 pm: The Hirogen could be nearby because we know they constructed that massive array from "Message in a Bottle." They could be spread out as far as the Beta Quadrant for all we know. BG on Wednesday, February 09, 2000 - 9:30 pm:''Guys, they're not light years beyond the Hirogen. According to "Message in a Bottle", the Hirogen have outposts spanning all the way from the Delta Quadrant to near enough to Alpha Quadrant space that the Doctor could immediately transfer his program from there to the Prometheus. It's not so unrealistic that they'd still be running into the Hirogen -- and truth be told, I hope we do. ' # Nick Angeloni (Nangeloni) on Wednesday, February 09, 2000 - 9:18 pm: Voyager starts orbiting with the ventral part of the ship facing the planet, then changes to the port side facing the planet, then changes again to the ventral side facing the planet for some reason. '''They may have needed to adjust their orbital path for some reason. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager